


Pining

by spaceboytsukki



Series: Ereri Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ereri Week, Fluff, Humor, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Levi, Singer!Eren, ace!hanji, asexual hanji, because i really like asexual hanji, it makes me happy, levi swears alot, levi swears alot like a lot, musician!eren, not really fluff?, thats the only bad thing, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had thought he could get through this class without any trouble, but this asshole who sat three rows in front of him was all he could think about and it was fucking annoying. Him and his stupid messy hair and his stupidly bright eyes. </p><p>(AKA I suck at summaries as usual, this is for Ereri Week btw!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Well first off, this is kinda shit and extremely shortish. I really wanted to write something with Hanji because Hanji is amazing and Hanji and Levi are my brotp. So yea. Levi is kinda OOC because he's crushing on Eren but idk. I really like the idea of him being really awkward with this kind of stuff and idk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Leave comments and kudos and stuff it you did!
> 
> I also have a link so you can listen to the song well Eren sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8gVmDAhLyg
> 
> Also an outfit I made for Eren because you know: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_13/set?id=162784241

Levi was about done with this shit. He groaned slightly and laid his head on the desk in front of him. Hanji laughed at his misery.

"Awwww, Levi! Are you okay?"Hanki questioned, sounding much too smug to be actually concerned. Levi turned his head so his cheek was against the desk and glared at the stupid woman he called one of his closest friends.

"Fuck you, shitty glasses." He growled unhappily. As expected, Hanji wasn't even the slightest bit phased. She laughed liked a fucking maniac and Levi had to hold himself back so he wouldn't strangle the women.

Levi had thought he could take this stupid ass class and get it over. He didn't want to take it, that's for sure, but he needed the credit to graduate from this god forsaken school. What he didn't expect was some annoying asshole with the brightest eyes he'd ever seen to get in the way. Goddamn him and his messy hair and his fucking beautiful eyes and is stupid fucking face.

"Leviiii~" Hanji sing-songed happily. Levi glared at her and she smirked down at him. "One fine piece of Jaeger ass has entered the room~" Levi resisted the urge to look up and look for the brat. "Ohhhh! Levi he'd looking over here!" Hanji gasped. At that, Levi's head snapped up and he scanned the room for those beautiful fucking eyes. Hanji's laughter was louder then everyone in the class and Levi realized he'd been tricked.

"Fucking shitty four eyes. I'm going to fucking kill you." Levi growled and Hanji cackled in response. When she met Levi's glare, however, the laughter died a little.

"Zoe, Ackerman! Please calm down, I've been trying to start the class for 5 minutes!" An annoyed voice broke Levi's death stare. His glare turned towards the front of the class room, meeting the Professors eyes. He glared at the man for a few seconds before backing down. The guy was just doing his job anyway.

"Tch. Whatever." He muttered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Hanji answered loudly, saluting the professor with a huge grin on her face. Levi looked around the room, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at him. His eyes met a familiar pair of blue green eyes. Eren was looking towards him and Levi couldn't help but stare. The kids eyes were fucking beautiful.

"Levi~" Hanji sang. "You are so whipped." She whispered it dramatically so no one could really hear but him. Levi broke his eyes away from the brat seated 3 rows in front of him and turned to Hanji. He glared at her and she grinned smugly.

"Fucking shitty glasses." He mumbled in response to her comment. Levi couldn't deny it because it was true. Fuck, it was true.

Throughout the whole class Levi could barely focus on what the professor was babbling about. The fact that he didn't want to be there in the first place was not helping his focus. His eyes kept drifting over to Eren and his thoughts always followed. Everything about Eren interested him and it was making him want to bang his head against a wall. Or the desk. Either would do. The stupid brat occupied his every thought and it didn't help that he looked [really fucking good today](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_13/set?id=162784241). With that stupid green sweater that kept sliding off his shoulder, giving Levi a glimpse of tan skin, and a stupid black beanie that hid his unruly brown hair. Not to mention those hipster glasses. Damn those adorable glasses to hell.

Without even realizing it, the whole class had slipped past and Levi hadn't payed any attention, let alone wrote any notes. Again. This had to be the 5th time this had happened since he noticed Eren a while back, screaming at some kid named Jean for god knows what. He groaned loudly and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Why did this have to happen to him? Hanji patted his back with and sighed dramatically, most things she did were dramatic, and Levi grumbled.

"Since I'm an amazing friend and I love you so dearly my little one, I will give you the notes that I took today." Hanji informed him, still rubbing his back. Levi grumbled again, eyes closed and leaned his head on his hands.

"Just give me the fucking notes, shitty four eyes." Levi muttered. Hanji removed her hand from his back and Levi peeled his eyes open to see where the surprisely comforting hand had disappeared to. Hanji had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide with feigned hurt.

"That's no way to treat your savior, pip squeak." She tutted. Levi glared at the annoying women, unhappy with her choice of nicknames.

"Just give me the goddamn notes, Hanji." Levi demanded. Hanji smirked mischievously and Levi felt his stomach sink. She was not going to make this easy.

"Are you going to that coffee shop today?" She asked casually, though the smirk still on her face signified she was more than pleased with herself. Levi's glare darkened.

"What do you mean, shitty glasses?" Levi hissed. Hanji laughed.

"It's Tuesday, my little munchkin. You always go to that certain coffee shop every Tuesday after this class and don't you dare deny it because I have my sources. You can copy the notes there." Hanji said, looking Levi dead on, a smile on her lips.

"Fuck, no." Levi refused, eyes narrowing. Hanji pouted before she started to yell.

"You have to share, you selfish midget!" Levi nearly jumped at the sudden noise and responded just as loud.

"I'm not that fucking short, you four eyed freak!" Levi fumed.

"Yes you are! You're like fun-sized candy without the fun! Or the candy!" Hanji exclaimed. "Don't get me off topic mister! You're taking me to that cafe! Unless-"

"ZOE, ACKERMAN! Get the fuck out of my class, it's been over for 10 minutes!"

"-you don't need the notes that badly." Both Levi and Hanji ignored their clearly angry professor as they stared each other down. Levi knew from experience that Hanji could go on like this for hours and he did not have the patience or the time for that today.

"Fucking shitty glasses." Levi mumbled before grabbing his shit and making his way to the door. Hanji let out a scream of triumph and followed close behind.

 

* * *

 

The bell rang overhead as an annoyed Levi and an overexcited Hanji walked through the door of the coffee shop. The Maria Cafe was on the smaller side but the atmosphere caused kids from all over the campus to flock there. The scent of coffee filled the air, mixed with the smelled of rich chocolate and the crisp of peppermint due to the winter holidays being right around the corner. The walls were painted a warm orange and were covered with pictures of everything from landscapes to groups of laughing people. Other than the stereotypical tables and chairs that lined the walls, there was a small stage in the corner of the shop surrounded by comfortable looking chairs and a few bean bags.

Levi walked up to the counter, eyes scanning the cafe for a familiar face. Thought he did find a familiar person, it wasn't the one he was hoping for.

"Hey, Levi. What can I get you?" The happy blonde questioned, smile lighting up his face and bangs falling into his eyes.

"Armin." Levi greeted with a nod. His eyes scanned the menu for a second. "I'll have a vanilla latte, large. Shitty glasses, what do you want?" Levi questioned his overexcited friend, who looked at him like he just said he shoved a rainbow up his ass.

"Oh my god. Levi's offering to buy me a drink? Is it my birthday? Christmas?" Hanji gasped sounding baffled. She stared at Levi with a surprised expression.

"Shut the fuck up shitty four eyes, before I change my fucking mind." Levi glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Armin, who was apparently unphased by Levi's foul mouth, listened to the whole exchange trying not to laugh at the two.

"I'm going, I'm going. Hmmmmmm....." Hanji muttered, glancing over the menu for a second before her eyes lit up. "I'll have a peppermint mocha with extra whip cream, chocolate chips, and 2 extra shots of espresso, please!" Hanji smiled proudly at her concoction. Levi wrinkled his nose at her decision. She'd be bouncing off the walls with that much caffeine.

"No espresso." He interjected. Hanji whined. "No fucking espresso shitty glasses. Last time you had that much caffeine intake at once you were bouncing off the fucking walls and there's no way in hell I'm dealing with that." Hanji pouted but nodded non the less.

"Mean little gremlin, not letting me get expresso." She muttered under her breath. Levi hit her over the head and she whined loudly, holding her head. "Owwwwweeee." Armin let out a small laugh at the women's words and Levi rolled his eyes. She was already hyperactive as it is, god forbid she got her hands on that much caffeine.

"Alright, is that all?" Armin questioned. Levi eyed the coffee cake muffin but nodded. "Okay. Your total is 6.36." Levi quickly handed over the money and Armin smiled brightly as Levi dropped a dollar into the jar reading "Tips." "I'll bring you the rinks in just a second." Armin chirped. Due to the fact it was midday, the cafe was already extremely busy and filled with people. A buzz of noise filled the small cafe. Levi weaved his way through the chairs and the people to a seat in the back of the cafe with a clear view of the stage. Levi ungracefully plopped into the chair and pulled out his phone. Hanji sat down in the chair next to him, practically buzzing.

"For fucks sake, Hanji calm down." Levi sighed and Hanji shook her head.

"But it's so exciting! I've never seen you have a crush on someone before! I've been your friend since first grade! This is exciting!" Hanji beamed happily. Levi rolled his eyes but said nothing. "It's freaking adorable. You're like a lost puppy. When you guys start dating-"

"As if that would happen." Levi interrupted with a rude snort. Hanji shrugged and continued.

"When you guys start dating you are going to be so freaking head over heels. I'd bet you'd fight a giant for him! Or like jump off a bridge if he asked!" Hanji joked. Why was Levi friends with her again?

"Lets hope he doesn't ask." He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side and Hanji heard his comment and "aw"ed loudly.

"Okay, okay that was adorable. I will forever remember this moment. I can't wait to tell Erwin." Hanji cooed, smiling at Levi. Levi sneered at her. Hanji opened her mouth to continue but was cut off by the drinks arriving.

"Here's your drinks, guy! Enjoy!" Armin greeted them. Levi nodded in thanks and Hanji practically attacked her drink. Taking a huge gulp of the coffee, she moaned loudly. Armin laughed at her dramatic display and placed something in front of him. "Considering the amount of money you've spent here, think of this as a thank you." Armin smiled politely before leaning closer so only Levi could hear. "You really like him, right? Try not to hurt him or mess it up, okay? You don't seem like too bad of a person and let's just say you don't want to face Mikasa's wrath. You guys are cute together. Good luck." Armin muttered the words quickly and quietly left. Levi was left stunned and open mouthed. Was he that fucking transparent?

"Fuck my life." He muttered. Hanji said nothing and Levi knew she was trying to assess the situation. "Am I really that obvious?" At Levi's words everything clicked in Hanji's mind and a small 'oh' escaped her mouth.

"Oh my god." With those words, Hanji began to full on cackle. "You-You kinda are, short stack." Levi glared at her and sat up, leaning forward to grab his cup. He brought to his mouth and took a long sip. His eyes slipped shut as the warmth of the coffee filled his body. Hanji had been right before and Levi hated it. He's never wanted someone like this. Sure he's been attracted to a few people, boys and girls, but it was mostly physical attraction. At first he thought that's what it was with Eren, god knows the brats good looking. But he's never felt... well whatever this was and it was frustrating him to no end.

He wanted to hold Eren, he wanted to be able to call him his, to spoil him. For fucks sake, Levi wanted to hold his goddamn hand and wake up next to his stupid face in the morning. Levi wanted to know things not many people knew about him, he wanted to know all of Eren's quirks and faults. He wanted to know everything, good, bad, tragic, embarrassing. Everything that made Eren, Eren. Of course fucking Eren had crossed his mind multiple times since developing this "crush" but he also thought of _making love to Eren_. When that thought had crossed his mind he swore he was going insane. It was terrifying. He barely knew Eren, yet here he was pining after him like a lost puppy.

For months this crush had been developing and Levi felt like screaming. He didn't know how to approach Eren, to actually ask him out on a date. He'd been on dates before of course, but those Levi didn't really care about. With Eren, however, he didn't want to fuck it up.

"Levi would you breath, you look constipated." Hanji commented and Levi snorted.

"Shut up, shitty four eyes." Levi said but there was no real bite behind it. He was too busy thinking about a brat with beautiful eyes. Around them the lights began to dim just slightly and a spot light was put onthe stage. Hanji gasped in excitement and Levi rolled his eyes before focusing his attention on Eren, who had taken a seat on a stool on the stage and a guitar in his lap.

"Good afternoon everyone! How are you?" Eren's smooth voice echoed through the cafe. Some people hooted or clapped in response to his question and Eren smiled brightly to his audience. "My name is Eren, as some of you know. Today, I'll be singing a few songs. I hope you enjoy them. This first song is called "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran." Levi felt himself relax as Eren spoke. Eren took a deep breath before he started to [sing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8gVmDAhLyg)

_'Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in,'_

Eren's voice was beautiful and Levi could literally feel the emotion of the song. Everyone's attention was drawn to him and most of the customers had stopped what they were doing to listen. 

' _Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_  
  
_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now,'_

Levi watched the way Eren's fingers danced across the strings of the guitar with familiarity.

' _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love'_

Levi's eyes drifted to Eren's lips and watched as they formed each word.

_'Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my man,'_

Levi's eyes snapped up to look at Eren's. Eren's eyes were closed, completely enraptured in the music.

 _'I was made to keep your body warm_  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
  
Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now,'

Levi was captivated by the boys voice, eyes following his every move.

 _'Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up'

Eren's eyes opened as the words rang through room. Those sea colored irises scanned the room before they landed on Levi and locked on him. Levi swore he stop breathing.

 _'So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love.'

Eren sang the last verse, never breaking eye contact with Levi. Levi's heart was beating faster than it should and his stomach was in knots. The final words hing in the air for a few seconds before clapping broke out. This seemed to snap both Eren and Levi from whatever trance they both seem to be stuck in. Hanji hooted loudly and Levi turned to her, startled at the noise.

"Go Eren!!" She yelled over the noise. LEvi could've sworn that the musician's cheeks had colored a little, but it might have been the spotlight that was on him.

"Haha, thank you guys! I'm glad you liked it! We've got a few more songs planned so hang in there." Eren smiled at the crowd, eyes lingering on Levi for a few seconds. Eren continued to sing about 4 more songs, making eye contact with Levi at least 20 times, before he left the stage. By the time he had finished Levi had a small barely there smile on his face. Which was completely out of character for him. Look what this fucking brat was making him do.

"Levi~" Hanji sing-songed. "So, your boyfriend is insanely talented and adorable. Why did I not force you to bring me to this before? You pick them well my dear shrimp. I'd tap that if I tapped anything." Hanji gushed. Levi rolled his eys and felt his stomach twist when Hanji referred to Eren as his 'boyfriend.' Jesus, this kid was driving him insane. 

"Whatever, Hanji. Go get me another drink." Levi ordered handing her 10 dollars. "You can have something too if you want. No espresso." Levi said with finality.

"Okie dokie! Be right back little one!" Hanji smiled, gathering their empty cups and heading to the counter where Armin stood.

"Armin! Don't give her any espresso!" Levi shouted, causing the boy to jump slightly before realizing who had yelled. The blonde glanced over at him and gave him a thumbs up. Hanji complained loudly and Levi let out a small laugh.

Levi scrolled through his phone looking for due dates and things he'd have to get done soon. At the sound of the chair being pulled out and drinks set down, Levi spoke without looking up.

"Took you goddamn long enough, shitty glasses." Levi muttered. At the sound of a gasp Levi glanced up. He froze when his eyes meet a startled part of green blue ones. It took a moment to click in his mind. He'd just called Eren 'shitty glasses.' 

"Sorry. Um. I-" Eren started to talk, eyes glued on his drink. Levi could hear that Eren was a bit angry. 

"You don't have shitty glasses." He blurted out. Eren looked up in surprise.  "I mean, you have nice glasses. I- your not the person I thought you were. My friend Hanji was with me earlier and my nickname for her is shitty glasses. I didn't know that it was you not her." Levi rambled and he felt like banging his head against the table. 

"Oh." Eren muttered. His downcast expression had flipped and a bright smile lit his face, eyes shining. Fuck he was adorable. "My name's Eren!" Levi regained some of his cool and smirked slightly.

"I know." He responded. Eren's eyes widened, and cheeks turned a light pink. "Levi." Levi extended his hand to Eren's and watched as Eren went form confused to understanding. Eren reached forward and shook his hand. His hands were warm and calloused form years of playing guitar. Levi liked the feeling of Eren's hand in his own.

"We have a class together." Eren stated as he pulled his hand away.

"We do." Levi smirked. Eren looked flustered. A small smile graced Levi's lips at Eren's flushed cheeks and fidgeting hands.God, he was cute. "Is this mine?" Levi asked,motioning to the latte in front of him.

"Oh, yea! Your friend told me to give it to you." Eren confirmed. Levi nodded, reached forward and grabbed the cup, taking a long sip. He was hyper-aware of every move Eren made. Especially the way Eren's eyes followed the cup in Levi's hands.  

"So, where did Hanji disappear to?" Levi questioned, eyes on Eren.

"Your friend? She said she needed to talk to Armin and told me to keep you company." Levi glanced towards the counter at Eren's words. Hanji stood there, drink in hand and smirking like the Cheshire Cat. Armin on the other hand looked a little sheepish. When Levi's gaze met the blonde, Armin smiled encouragingly and gave him a thumbs up. Levi rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"Fucking shitty glasses." Levi grumbled.

"I can leave if you want!" Eren exclaimed at Levi's words. Levi glanced at him in surprise.

"No. You can stay. I didn't mean it in that way. I like having you around." Levi's words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Eren's cheeks went scarlet and Levi felt his own heat up a tiny bit. Oh fuck.

"So. Um. Doyouwanttoseeamovieorsomethingmaybesometime?" Eren mumbled. Levi looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I um, I kind of sort of like you a lot and I have for a while. Do you want to see a movie or something?" Eren questioned tentatively. Levi took a few seconds to process what he said before he let out a short laugh.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. After all this freaking time." Levi murmured smirking. Eren let out a choked noise and Levi realized he hadn't answered the question. "I mean, I've liked you for months. We could've been dating the whole time. So, the answers yes." Eren looked at him in shock before he burst out laughing.

"We're both idiots, aren't we?" He laughed and Levi hummed in agreement. He also realized he wanted to hear Eren laugh more. He wanted to make Eren laugh.

"Completely." Levi muttered, reaching forward to grab his cup and take another sip..

"Okay, just one question." Levi nodded. "How the fuck do you do that? Who holds a cup that way goddamnit!" Levi was startled at first but he felt extremely amused at the question. He smirked and shrugged. Eren glared at his own cup as if it would magically do what Levi's was doing. He picked it up with his finger tips, the same way Levi did and attempted to take a sip.

Levi couldn't hold his laughter back at the result. Coffee had spilled down the front of Eren's shirt and down his face. Levi held slight remorse for the sweater, he quite liked it on Eren. He reached forward and handed Eren all of the napkins they had at the table still shaking with laughter. 

"Are you okay, you brat?" Levi questioned, a smile still on his face. Eren nodded and smiled brightly.

"You laughed!" He exclaimed. Levi looked at him wide-eyed before he shook his head in disbelief.

"Fucking brat." He muttered. In his mind he noted to thank Armin and Hanji later for the little, or not so little, push they'd given. Maybe now Levi'd actually be able to focus in class. Glancing at the boy in front of him somehow he doubted it. Levi'd just be stuck getting notes from Hanji. 

Oh fuck! He'd never gotten the notes!

**Author's Note:**

> And then Eren and Levi get married and ride off into the sunset!! Armin and Hanji watch from the side lines. XD
> 
> How was it? Bad? Good? Tell me if I made any mistakes! Feed back always helps!
> 
> Also check out my tumblr spaceboytsukki if you have any prompts/requests!


End file.
